Supernatural: The Dream
by suzuki kasami
Summary: Dean has a dream about sam turning into a demon and enslaving him. Dean keeps having nightmares and is scared of Sam because from the facts he looked at, it might be a preminition, and not a dream. season 1 the dream Sam/Dean wincest


**EPISODE 1**

**THE DREAMS**

Dean pulled at his wrist but it was held down by a piece of cloth that was tied to the railing of where he lay. He tugged again at the annoying things and growled in anger. The lylithans better not of capture him. He was hoping he wouldn't. he looked down at his feet and widened his eyes as his eyes went blurry, only to focus on his hospital gown he was wearing, and the hospital bed he was laying on. He tugged on the cloth harder, but couldn't get them loose. He lay back down in defeat.

"Glad you awake…dean."

Dean frowned and looked next to him to see Sam sitting on a chair drinking coffee nervously. Dean shook his head from the vertigo, "whoa, what happened? I feel as if I went through the hugest hangover ever." Sam smiled bogus at him and bit his lip. "Are you going to ask what happened, or do I just say it." Dean groaned in pain and tried to focus his blurry eyes on the ceiling. "Yeah, hit me." Sam fidgeted his hands, "you passed out, and you were running from me from the car."Dean groaned, "oh really? No Sam what really happened?" Sam shrugged, "that's it, that's what happened." Dean looked at him like he was fanatical. Dean shook his head as he remembered. He kept dreaming that sam was turned into a demon (again) and kept him as a slave. Dean was terrified of him now, and every dream-no-EVERY dream was the same dream, or different depending on the day, but it didn't matter what happened really in the dream, its really the thought that every dream he had is turned into a nightmare. He really just wanted to shoot sam, but really, he couldn't do it. Sam keeps worring about him but he always says he is fine and that's the end of the conversation.

Sam looked at Dean and put a hand on his hand and Dean jerked, looking terrified of him for a second. Sam had a questioning look, "dean…what is going on? Why won't you tell me what happened to you, what your…dreaming about?" Dean shook his head, "ah, what happened to me? Why am I tied to the hospital bed." Sam shook his head, "you really don't remember?"Dean frowned at him, "look what happened, you freaked and you started fighting against the doctors, and they put a high dose of drugs in your system cause you refused to sleep." Dean nodded, "great now when people walk by they are just going to think I am crazy or something." Sam nodded, "yeah probably so. Dean…"

"Sammy…don't." Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean! Your going to have to talk about it soon!" Dean was tugging at the cloth harder and kicked his legs, "Son of a bitch! Just get me out of here!" Sam nodded and took the cloth off, Dean rubbed the red tortured skin. "sam, look, I am fine!" Dean said with a cynical smile. Sam stood up and leaned closer, his hand went out, "look! Dean, look at yourself, do you see that your in a hospital, you barely survived your panic attack!" he grabbed Deans wrist, and dean looked terrified. "and you say your _fine_!" Sam stopped to see Dean have tears clouded in his eyes, "stop, just please stop." Sam let go of him and walked out of the room like it was nothing. Dean hugged his own body and frowned, "damnit! I look like a child suffering from a horrible trauma, stupid doctors got me in a dress." Suddenly a hand touched Dean's shoulder. "Dean you're going to have to talk about it soon." Dean looked up at Bobbies face, "Bobby! Okay look you wouldn't know-,"

"Dean even though I am a ghost, that doesn't mean that I can't read your face and see through you like I use to." Dean chuckled. "yeah whatever." Bobby smiled, "look you are going to have to spill, if you don't the dreams will haunt you forever." Dean shrugged, "tsk, I don't know, but all I know is that the dreams are lessening, trust me." Bobby crossed his arms, "dean I saw the look you gave sam, its like he hit your face or somethin, are you sure you ain't going nuts or somethin." Dean shrugged, "bobby I am fine." Bobby sighed, "oh dean grow a pair and be the man in what you call a brotherly relationship." Dean stood up, "I. Am. Fine." Bobby frowned, "bullshit dean!" Dean smiled, "when I get out the hospital, the first thing I am getting, is a drink and a woman." Bobby shook his head in divergence. This boy was going to be the death of him, but the thing is, bobby was already dead so…he was just getting on his nerves.

**Hi! Um, this is my first SamXDean story so, please be nice. There is also DeanXSam as well but mostly SamXDean because dean is playing a very fragile state in this story. Also in the next chapter there is going to be a lot of action just like the normal supernatural, also, there is going to be spoilers for season 8 with the lylithans and the death of bobby and how bobby kind of still follows them cause ge ran from his reaper. So that is a biiiiig spoiler for people who haven't watched season 8 or 9. PLEASE REVIEW, or FAVORITE. Thanx!**


End file.
